CatrAdora Life
by Battlizer23
Summary: Just a quick Adora/Catra fic I wrote for a friend. Chapters will NOT be connected. Each chapter will be in it's own little bubble of continuity. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Catra stood in the living quarters of the Fright Zone base, her arms crossed and a stern look on her face. It had been a few days since her defeat at Bright Moon and she couldn't stop thinking about Adora. Or was it just She-ra now? She wasn't sure, and it aggravated her to no end. Was her friend now completely lost to her?

"Sulking again Catra? Looks like someone needs a hug!"

'Ugh, Scorpia.' Catra thought, rolling her eyes and letting out a sigh. 'I really don't want to deal with her right now'

Scorpia wasted no time enveloping Catra in her embrace. "Mmmm, bear hugs, aren't they just the best? Or, I guess this would be a Scorpia hug?" she laughed at her own joke. It was getting hard for Catra to breathe in her grip, but a hiss and swipe of her claws fixed that.

"I told you about personal space!" Catra growled out "What do you need anyway?"

The bright smile never left Scorpias face, and that annoyed Catra even more.

"Oh, I just figured that, y'know, since your last plan failed and it's going to be some time before you can get a new evil scheme going, that I would remind you to get proper amounts of food and rest to keep your energy up." she said cheerfully.

Catra gestured over to the bed that had been previously ripped to shreds by her in a fit of emotions.

"My bed isn't exactly in the best shape to be slept in, Scorpia." she said.

"But that isn't your bed silly," Scorpia rebutted "you just shared it with Adora all the time. Your bed is that one." she used a claw to point at the last bed in the row, the one stuck in the corner by itself.

Catra couldn't help but let her jaw drop. "How do you even know that?"

Scorpia smiled. "They covered it in the Force Captain briefing." she replied.

'Man, I really need to start going to those.' Catra thought to herself, not for the first time.

"Ugh, whatever! I'm not tired anyway." she said, pushing passed Scorpia as best as she could. "I need to blow something up. Don't follow me!" she hissed behind her, walking out into the dark hall.

'I don't need food or sleep right now, I just need some fresh air and open space to think things through, and the Fright Zone is definitely not the place for that.' she thought. 'The Whispering Woods on the other hand, is perfect. I'm sure nobody would miss a skiff for the night.'

Adora sat in her room, staring out the window at the star filled sky. She had been out of the Fright Zone for some time now, and she was still amazed at all the little things in life she had missed while being stuck there. The smell of fresh air, the beauty of wildlife and the plants that filled the Whispering Woods. All these small things that she had experienced on her adventures with her new friends had changed her outlook of the world so much.

As she gazed at the sky, she saw one small light moving across the horizon. Excitedly, she stood up and leaned closer to the open window.

"This must be one of those shooting stars Glimmer and Bow told me about!" she said excitedly to herself. "Bow said that if I make a wish, then I could…" she trailed off. The light seemed to be coming closer, and then it hit her. "A skiff!" she said, trying not to get too loud because it was late and the others were probably sleeping.

'There's no way that they would try to attack us again so soon, right?' she thought. 'Especially after seeing what the Princesses of Power could do.' She watched as the light dipped down to the edge of the Whispering Woods. 'Unless this isn't an attack, but a reconnaissance mission? But who could pull that off?' she asked herself, before one name came to mind.

"Catra." she said harshly, turning to grab her sword before hesitating for a second. She briefly considered getting Bow and Glimmer to help her, but Catra was her friend once, and she was her problem now. Wasting no more time, she hopped out of the window and ran towards the forest.

Catra got off of her skiff, looking around at all the trees. This wasn't her favorite place to be but it was definitely better than the boring old dump she was raised in. She let her hand rest on the skiff briefly.

'The last time I took one of these I lost her.' she thought, her tail dropping along with her mood.

"Adora." she sighed. "Why'd you have to leave the Fright Zone? We could have stayed a team, stayed friends, stayed together! But you left, you left me!"

"I didn't want to." a voice came from behind her, sending a shiver down her spine and up her tail. She couldn't help but shriek and jump up.

Turning around, claws out, she finally saw her, super tall and buff with a sword in hand.

"Hey Adora," Catra said, on guard now that she was here "or is it just She-ra now? I can't tell. What are you doing out here? Stalking me?" She asked sarcastically.

"No, it was late and I saw the light from a skiff from my window." she raised her sword up and pointed it at Catra. "Why are you here Catra, trying to plan another secret attack on Queen Angella and Bright Moon? You saw how well that worked out for you last time."

Catra sneered. "No, I'm not here to break up your little princess party. Some of us aren't living picture perfect lives and need to get away sometimes. Not that you care." she added.

Adora let her stern gaze falter for a moment, but kept her sword steadily aimed at Catra.

"You know you don't have to stay there. You could join us and help us build up the Princess Alliance to what it should be. We could be a team again!" Adora said, letting the idea get her a bit excited.

Catra clenched her claws into a fist and bit her lip.

"A team?" she asked quietly. "You want us to be a team?"

"Well, yea." Adora replied. "I don't want us to always be at each other's throats."

"Shut up!" Catra shouted.

The outburst caused Adora to take a step back and ready her sword for attack.

"Don't act like this isn't exactly what you wanted when you left me that day!" Catra continued. "You just happen to find a sword and suddenly you're best friends with our enemies and hunting the people you were on a team with before? And now you tell me you want to be on the same side again? You're a traitor Adora! A liar and a traitor! You made a promise! We...we made a promise…" she trailed off, her hands dropping to her side as tears began to stream down her face..

Adora dropped the sword and transformed back to her usual self. "Catra, I-"

"Save it Adora." Catra cut her short. "You promised me that we would always be together, no matter what, and you broke that promise. But now you expect me to just come running back to you at a moments call?"

"I never meant to betray you Catra, but we both know that what we were doing was wrong." Adora said, taking a step toward Catra. "The Princesses and I are trying to make things right. The world and the people in it deserve better than what they were getting from us, can't you see that?"

Catra looked up, a stern gaze in her eyes. "I don't care about anybody else Adora!" she yelled. "Nobody else cared about me, I always had to fend for myself! Nobody was ever there, except for you. I thought you would stay by my side forever, but I guess I was wrong."

"Catra, I'm still here for you." Adora held her hand out to Catra. "If you ever truly need my help, I'll be there for you." she offered.

Catra swept her hand to the side dismissively. "No, that's it. There's nobody I can rely on but myself." she said, crouching low to the ground, her muscles visibly tensing. "I just have one last thing to do.

"Catra, don't! Adora exclaimed as Catra lunged forward. She sidestepped the attack and dived for her sword.

'She-ra can handle her easily.' Adora thought, but as she turned around with the intention to raise the sword up, Catra swiped at her wrist and caused her to drop it with a thud.

"Catra, stop! Don't!" Adora yelled.

"It's too late to stop now Adora, I've made my decision. This has been a long time coming." Catra said, one hand holding Adoras, the other reaching forward to Adoras face with claws splayed out.

Adora closed her eyes and made an attempt to pull back, but felt a clawed hand grab the back of her head and pull her forward. Suddenly there was a soft warmth on her mouth. She opened her eyes in shock, only to see Catras face pressed against hers, eyes closed. They were kissing, but why?

Catra pulled away after a few moments. "I always wanted to do that. But I didn't want to ruin the image of Shadow Weavers favorite pet. I don't care anymore though, right now, you're mine."

Adora felt her heartbeat quicken and her legs weaken. Her breath hitched in her chest and her throat suddenly got dry. This is what Catra always wanted from her? It...it wasn't bad.

"Why?" she asked as Catra finally let go of her hand.

Catra shrugged. "I've already said it. I didn't care about anybody else. You were the only one. It was always you."

Adora took a second to process that before she continued. "Me too." she said simply.

Catra gave her an inquisitive look. "What?" she asked.

"I wanted that too." Adora stated. "I think."

Catra laughed. "Please, I've thought about this for years. I give you one kiss and suddenly you think you're a lesbian?"

Adora didn't like being made fun of like this. She sternly stepped forward and grabbed Catras face with both hands, pulling her forward and granting her another kiss, one that felt much more clumsy than the one she had received before.

"I said me too." Adora said sternly as she released Catra.

Face flush and out of breath, Catra took a step back and gave Adora an inquisitive look.

"You're serious, huh?" she asked. Adora gave her a nod. "Ok. But I don't want to hear any complaints if things get...rough."

Adora gulped as Catra took a step closer. It almost felt like there was the thrill of a fight in the air, but it was different. More pleasant than what she was used to. Catra leaned in again, placing her lips on Adoras. This was different though, it felt like there was more power behind this kiss. There wasn't a soft warmth anymore, it was like a small fire.

Catra pulled back ever so slightly and grabbed Adoras bottom lip in her teeth, giving it a small bight. When Adora gasped at the shock of sudden pain, Catra went in for the kill, maneuvering her tongue into Adoras mouth and introducing her to a whole new world of kissing.

Separating once more, Adora gasped for air and Catra moved down, kissing and nibbling at her neck.

"What are you doing to me?" Adora gasped out, finding it hard to stand, much less speak. But Catra said nothing as she continued, her arms reaching around as she grabbed the bottom of Adoras shirt. With one swift motion, she was able to pull the whole thing off.

"Still don't wear anything under your uniform I see." Catra said, admiring Adoras toned and exposed body. "Not that I mind." she added as she continued the task set before her.

She planted a few more on Adoras neck before trailing her way down her chest, admiring the little gasps and moans Adora would let out along the way. Finally she got to her first prize, not quite as small as hers, but also perky, with a cute pink nipple standing at full attention. She took a moment to admire the beauty before her, and then dove in, mindful of her own teeth.

"Catra!" Adora moaned out as the warm wetness enveloped one breast while a soft hand fondled the other. "Catra, please!" she exclaimed, legs giving out from under her.

Catra wrapped an arm around the falling girl and held her up, reminding her of when they had that dance previously.

"Too much for you?" she asked teasingly. "This is only the beginning though."

She let go of Adora and allowed her to fall to the ground. Quickly, she removed the clothing she was wearing, leaving herself stark naked in the night.

"Ugh, Catra that h-" Adora trailed off as she noticed her now naked friend standing above her.

"Hey Adora," Catra started as she pushed Adora back on the ground "you look like you could use a good meal. How about you have a taste?"

She straddled Adoras face and pressed her already wet womanhood against her lips. She could feel Adoras warm tongue give her a few small licks first, almost like testing the waters, before diving in.

Adora hooked her arms around Catras legs and pulled her down even further, trying to get her tongue as deep into the girls pussy as she could. She started with long, slow licks, taking care to tease her clit slightly. Ever gasp and mewl Catra let out only fueled the fire growing within Adora, the need to please her and see her melt into a puddle of lust before her.

"Adora, you're amazaaaaah" Catra moaned out as she felt Adora suddenly suck on her clit and knock the sense out of her briefly.

Adora released Catras legs from her grip and let the other girl fall to the side of her before she rolled over and faced her, planting a kiss on her lips. Catra could taste herself but it didn't matter to her, she was basking in the afterglow.

"That was amazing, where did you learn to do that? You couldn't even kiss right before now." she asked.

Adora smiled and moved a stray hair that had fallen onto her face. "They covered it in the one Force Captain briefing I went to." she stated simply.

Catra wanted to yell.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N:** This is a shorter chapter than what I'd usually do, but it was just a small idea I had after the finale.

 **WARNING: SPOILERS FOR SEASON 5. DO NOT READ IF YOU DIDN'T FINISH.**

Adora lay in bed, sleeping soundly for the first time in what felt like forever. She was comfortable and content, the world was saved, her friends were happy, and she was in love. She opened her eyes slowly, her vision adjusting to the early morning light. She was awake, and it was a new world. She could do anything she wanted, especially now that she was accompanied by a familiar face.

Adora sat up and stretched her arms to the sky with a yawn. She blinked the last remaining traces of sleep from her eyes and then took in the room around her. Surprisingly, the room was left untouched while everyone was chipped. She turned after feeling movement on her left side, and let her gaze fall upon a sleeping Catra. Adora smiled.

"You used to sleep at my feet, but look at you now." she said, her warm smile turning into a playful smirk.

Catra groaned as she sat up and stretched as well, her tail stretching along with her limbs.

"Don't act like you don't love it." she replied, adopting a smirk to match her partners.

Adora looked Catra in the eyes and her smile softened. "You're right, because I love you." she said, leaning in and giving Catra a small kiss on the cheek. "Come on, let's get some breakfast."

Catra held a hand against the warm spot where Adora had just kissed her, she could feel the heat spreading from her growing blush. She hopped out of the bed. "I love you too!" she said quickly, before adding "Race you to the dining hall." and sprinting out of the room on all fours.

Adora let out a laugh before giving chase. The two ran through the halls of Brightmoon Castle, Catra always keeping just out of Adoras reach.

"Hey, you forgot something." Adora yelled out ahead to Catra.

Catra looked back at her in amusement. "Yea? What's that?" she asked.

"I know this castle better than you!" Adora replied before entering a door that Catra had run past, leading directly to the dining hall."

"Hey! No fair!" Catra exclaimed, skidding to a halt and changing course to follow Adora.

Adora waited for Catra to get into the dining hall before closing the door. "All's fair in love and war."

"So are you guys in love or at war?" came a new voice. Catra shot to a standing position, tail frazzled, as she didn't expect anybody to be around. Quick enough, she noticed Glimmer sitting at a table and looking at them, Bow next to her, quietly eating from a bowl.

"Uh, what do you mean?" she asked nervously.

Bow looked up at her, raising an eyebrow. "You know we saw you two getting all mushy together after Horde-Prime was defeated. We even had a group hug."

Catra scowled but it did nothing to hide her growing blush. "Sh-shut up! I was just...congratulating Adora on her victory!"

Bow and Glimmer both gave her a deadpan look before switching over to Adora.

"Alright so who said it first?" Bow asked.

Adora smirked. "She did, while holding me in her arms. And then she kissed me while all of Etheria was hanging in the balance."

"Adora!" Catra yelled out, her blush at full power.

"That's so cute!" Bow exclaimed as Glimmer gave a squee of excitement and teleported to hug her friends.

Adora laughed and accepted the hug while Catra forced her way out and pointed an accusatory clawed finger at Adora.

"Excuse me? YOU kissed ME while all of Etheria hung in the balance." she exclaimed.

Adora felt her heart flutter at the way Catras voice changed pitch when she was nervous. "Don't act like you didn't love it." she replied.

Catra paused for a moment before casting her glance to the side and crossing her arms. "Yea, because I love you. You dork."

"THAT'S SO CUTE!" Bow and Glimmer yelled at the same time.


End file.
